the_reel_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
All Things Must Pass
All Things Must Pass is a triple album by English rock musician George Harrison. Recorded and released in 1970, it was Harrison's first solo work after the break-up of the Beatles in April that year, and his third solo album overall. It includes the hit singles "My Sweet Lord" and "What Is Life", as well as songs such as "Isn't It a Pity" and the title track that had been turned down for inclusion on releases by the Beatles. The album reflects the influence of Harrison's musical activities with artists such as Bob Dylan, the Band, Delaney & Bonnie and Friends and Billy Preston during 1968–70, and his growth as an artist beyond his supporting role to former bandmates John Lennon and Paul McCartney. All Things Must Pass introduced Harrison's signature slide guitar sound and the spiritual themes present throughout his subsequent solo work. The original vinyl release consisted of two LPs of songs and a third disc of informal jams titled Apple Jam. Several commentators interpret Barry Feinstein's album cover photo, showing Harrison surrounded by four garden gnomes, as a statement on his independence from the Beatles. Reel Versions * D 639 3/4 ips Triple Play Track Listing Side 1 # I'd Have You Anytime # My Sweet Lord # Wah-wah # Isn't It a Pity (Version 1) # What is Life? # If Not For You # Behind That Locked Door # Let It Down # Run Of The Mill # Beware of Darkness # Apple Scruffs # Ballad of Sir Frankie Crisp (Let It Roll) # Awaiting on You All # All Things Must Pass Side 2 # I Dig Love # Art of Dying # Isn't It a Pity (Version 2) # Hear Me Lord # Out of the Blue # It's Johnny's Birthday # Plug Me In # I Remember Jeep # Thanks for the Pepperoni Personnel * George Harrison – vocals, electric and acoustic guitars, dobro, harmonica, Moog synthesizer, harmonium, backing vocals; bass guitar (2001 reissue only) * Eric Clapton – electric and acoustic guitars, backing vocals * Gary Wright – piano, organ, electric piano * Bobby Whitlock – organ, harmonium, piano, tubular bells,296 backing vocals * Klaus Voormann – bass guitar, electric guitar26 * Jim Gordon – drums * Carl Radle – bass guitar * Ringo Starr – drums, percussion * Billy Preston – organ, piano * Jim Price – trumpet, trombone, horn arrangements * Bobby Keys – saxophones * Alan White – drums, vibraphone * Pete Drake – pedal steel * John Barham – orchestral arrangements, choral arrangement, harmonium, vibraphone * Pete Ham – acoustic guitar * Tom Evans – acoustic guitar * Joey Molland – acoustic guitar * Mike Gibbins – percussion * Peter Frampton – acoustic guitar131 * Dave Mason – electric and acoustic guitars * Tony Ashton – piano * Gary Brooker – piano * Mal Evans – percussion, backing vocals, "tea and sympathy" * Ginger Baker – drums * Al Aronowitz – unspecified * Eddie Klein – backing vocals External Links *